


A Courtship of Fur and Numbers

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile">samson28</a>'s prompt of <i>SNUNA!</i> Inspiration for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/550100">A Romance of Maths</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Courtship of Fur and Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samson28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samson28).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [samson28](http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _SNUNA!_ Inspiration for [A Romance of Maths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550100).

As she stepped out of his shop and into the storm, the wind caught Lovegood's robes and Severus—who had tried to avoid eye-contact with his former student—was treated to a glimpse of long creamy leg and a fuzzy garter. 

His fingertips were itching to stroke the soft white material even as the door slammed shut.

_Fur_ , he decided. _She's wearing fur garters_.

It never occurred to Severus that Lovegood hadn't actually been wearing stockings. No, the only thing other than the image of that fur garter running through his mind was the idea that he would close early and give his prick the attention it had been demanding since the wind had kicked up.

Panting heavily sometime later, Severus decided that he needed to know just what kind of fur graced Lovegood's lingerie. He had no other choice, therefore, than to set aside his professional pride and botch the witch's order—again.

_I hope the weather doesn't turn pleasant_.

~*~

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Severus cleared his throat and repeated, "Would you like home-delivery? I can't think why the potion soured, and it may take some time to re-brew."

Lovegood blinked up at him, laying her hands on the counter.

Each of her delightfully slender fingers boasted a fur ring of the same material as her garter; Severus couldn't look away from them.

"Professor?"

"I'm not," he growled. "Anymore."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Let me see, I suppose 'Mr. Snape' would do—"

_Anything_ , Severus fervently thought, clasping his hands behind his back and feeling grateful for the counter's presence. _Anything to catch up your fingers and feel that soft fur against my skin_.

"—but you should feel free to call me 'Luna'. And yes, home-delivery would suit me very well."

With that, Lovegood turned to leave, once more being treated to the welcome, rude attentions of the wind.

Severus closed the shop at once.

~*~

Luna returned home—by way of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes—humming happily to herself. Localized weather charms were somewhat expensive, but she felt them as worthy an investment as fur lingerie.

_A hard man would necessarily be intrigued by something soft, wouldn't he_?

True, it was a bit chilly going round with nothing on but pretty underclothes beneath her robes, but it wasn't as if she were afraid of catching a cold. If her Arithmantical calculations were correct, her minimal health risk and uncharacteristic expenditure would yield one husband—one _devoted_ husband—soon enough.

Other witches might marry for love, but Luna had always been practical in her own way: numbers, unlike most of her past, disappointing beaux, didn't lie.

_And a loyal man, even one ensnared by something as trivial as a glimpse of fur, is well worth catching_.


End file.
